


Thanksgiving

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Food, Fun, Gen, Love, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Please excuse this self-indulgent fluff piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this self-indulgent fluff piece.

It was late November and the air was chilly in Paris.  Adrien had just finished an outdoor photoshoot that was autumn themed.  He wanted to walk home to enjoy the weather a little more and see the colors of the trees.  He saw families walking around with smiles on their faces; he wanted to smile like that but given how his father treated him, it was hard.  He wanted to have his family back or at the very least, experience what it was like.  His phone chimed with an alert.  It was a message from Nathalie saying he needed to get home soon and complete his studies.  He checked his calendar, Chinese.  He also saw how close it was to this years Thanksgiving.  He heard about the holiday when he was Googling American holidays for an assignment once.  He liked the idea of a day where families get together to have a meal and talk about what they were most thankful for and enjoy activities like American football in the yard, watching said sport on TV or the big parade in New York or really just hanging out and enjoying being together like a family should.  If only he could experience it.  He made it back home and finished his work and soon was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"What's with the moping," said a scratchy voice.  
Adrien knew it was his kwami Plagg.  
"Just thinking."  
"About Ladybug?"  
"Surprisingly no.  It's almost Thanksgiving in America."  
"Oh yeah, I remember you looking that up once.  A feast of eating turkey and stuffing with mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and whatever along with pumpkin pie.  That's not my kind of feast; now a table full of Camembert, that's a feast worth celebrating."  
"I happen to like the sound of turkey and all the fixings," chided Adrien.  He'd also like the sound of being with a family, too.  "I wish I could have something like that," he whispered out.  
Suddenly, the lights flickered and Adrien felt the room shake.  
"Plagg!  Is there an Akuma?!"  
"I don't think so kid!"  
Soon, flashes of light filled the room and something swirled around in the air.  Then it appeared, a portal of some kind and wind picked up and the light became brighter that Adrien had to shield his eyes.  He barely heard someone stumble in.  Soon, the light faded and the wind died down.  Adrien was almost too scared to look when he heard a female voice.  
"Man, you would think I'd get used to that."  
Adrien looked to see a woman wearing skinny jeans, brown boots, cream colored shirt and dark blue, red and white sweater shawl.  She had brown hair and green squared glasses.  
"Um, bonjour," he called out nevously.  "Qui es-tu?"  
"Huh?  Oh, did I get the French dub?  Let me just switch that to English and make things easy for us."  
The woman pulled out a remote, pointed it at Adrien and pushed some buttons.  
"What did you just do," Adrien asked in perfect English.  
"I changed your dub to English.  This thing always goes to a shows default language when I first visit it."  
"What?!  What is going on?!  And how can I speak English so well?!"  
"Relax Adrien."  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"I can explain, I think.  Long story short, I have this remote that allows me to jump into different shows and movies.  It works like a TV remote really.  You are a cartoon character in the world I am from.  I know that you're a superhero named Chat Noir and you have a Kwami named Plagg."  
Adrien was shocked by how much this lady knew.  
"Is this an Akuma attack?  Did Hawkmoth send you?"  
"I can assure you that I am not an Akuma.  And I wasn't sent by Hawkmoth.  I can prove it to you.  You wanted to experience Thanksgiving right?"  
"Yes," nodded Adrien.  
"Well, how would you like to have it with me and my family?  And you better decide quick because, I need to help my mother prepare."  
Adrien thought about it; sure it seemed strange that this woman shows up and offered to have him over.  He looked over at Plagg and he seemed imapassive.  
"Can I bring Plagg?"  
"Sure, as long as he behaves himself.  I have a dog who'd just love to play with him," the woman sneered.  
Plagg gulped and hid in Adrien's shirt.  
"Okay, I'd like to join you.  I never caught your name."  
"It's Amy.  Pleasure to meet you Adrien.  And to you Plagg."  
"You better have some cheese for me!"  
"Relax, I made sure to get you some.  Now, we better get going.  There's a lot to do still and I'm supposed to help.  You ready?"  
Adrien nodded as Amy activated the remote again and the same portal opened.  Amy grabbed his hand and raced forward.

It was over in a blink and he was standing outside a small home in big front yard with an oak tree off to the side.  
"This is your home?"  
"My childhood home.  I don't live here anymore but I try to visit when I can.  Now don't worry about you being a cartoon character, you aren't the first nor the last character I've brought here."  
"They already know about your remote?"  
"Yeah, but not many other people.  Can you imagine what the wrong person could do with something like this?"  
Adrien didn't want to think about it.  Even someone like Hawkmoth could cause some serious issues if he had a remote like that.  The two went inside through the front door that had a simple Thanksgiving wreath of the door. Once inside, Amy took his coat and hung it in the hall closet.  
"Hey mom!  I'm back!"  
Amy walked into the kitchen with Adrien following behind.  He saw a woman standing in front of the stove.  
"Oh, good.  I need your help in getting the vegetable plate together."  
"Okay.  Oh, mom, this here is Adrien.  The one I told you about.  Adrien, this is my mother, Janet."  
Amy's mom turned and saw the blonde teenager.  She looked like an older version of Amy.  The older woman smiled.  
"Welcome to our home, Adrien."  
"Thank you ma'am.  Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well, if you could help Amy's husband get the table from outside in and here, take this rag and wipe it down before you bring it in," Janet said handing him a rag.  
The rest of the morning was spent getting the house ready for guests.  Adrien was introduced to Amy's husband, Kevin, Dan, her father and Lori, her sister.  Even the dog he heard about made an appearance.  Said dog was very excited to meet a new friend and she couldn't get enough of Adrien.  
"Just be firm with her if she gets to be too much," Amy said.  "Daisy, sit!"  
Daisy the dog obeyed the command and Amy began to pet her along with Adrien.  
"She's very sweet," commented Adrien.  
"Yeah she is.  If she wasn't so hyper with new people we'd leave her out but we have to put her in her cage while everyone is here."  
"Amy, put Daisy away, and go help Aunt Barbie and Uncle Chuck," called her mother.  
"Come on, we gotta help bring stuff in."  
They put Daisy away and helped Amy's aunt bring dishes of food.  More relatives shows up including Aunt Mary Ann and Uncle Billy, her cousins Cindy and her two boys, Blake and Riley.  Amy's older brother, Mike and his wife, Becca and kids, Laila and Nate, arrived as well.  Another cousin arrived named Chad with his wife Megan and baby daughter Kate.  Blake and Riley instantly clicked with Adrien and were soon playing football outside with Amy's brother and his son along with Chad.  Adrien was having the time of his life.  He never had this much fun with this many people.  No one was worried about their money or their social status or anything he heard those his father associated with talked about.  They were all there as a family to enjoy time together and soon, food.  Plagg took to hiding in the coat closet since it was dark and somewhat quiet.  But then, Amy found him.  
"Plagg, I don't think this is the best place for you to hide."  
"Why?  I like it in here."  
"Too many people are pulling out their coats and you might get caught up and go home with the wrong person.  I know a better spot for you," Amy said as she took the small cat to her younger sisters room.  She opened a small cabinet filled with plush toys.  
"Hide here with my sister's plushies.  Stay far enough to the back and you'll be fine.  The kids prefer the playroom so less chance of you being disturbed here.  Oh, I couldn't get any Camembert but, here's some Brie, cheddar and Gouda."  
Plagg accepted the cheese and relaxed within the cabinet.  Soon it was time to eat and everyone gathered around the table in the kitchen.  Adrien could see the nicely decorated table with a wire framed pumpkin and other Fall themed trinkets.  There were forks, spoons and knives on the table but the plates sat on the kitchen island which was covered with all kinds of dishes.  His mouth watered at the site.

"Gather round for the blessing," called Janet.  
Everyone circled around the table and grasped hands.  Adrien stood next to Amy to her right while her husband stood to her left.  Adrien was next to Amy's brother, who gave the blessing for the meal.  He thanked the Lord for the hands that prepared it, for the friends and family gathered around and for many more blessings to come.  When it was done, everyone served themselves turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, corn casserole, sweet mashed potatoes with marshmallows on top, cranberries and dinner rolls.  Most of the kids sat at the kitchen table while everyone else sat at tables set up in the living room.  Amy and Adrien sat in the living room with other family members.  
"How do you like it Adrien," asked Aunt Mary Ann.  
"Oh, it's delicious," he cried.  "It's been a while since I've eaten a meal like this!"  
"Why's that," asked Kevin.  
Adrien looked at Amy for help.  Surely she knew what kind of life he had in the show.  Amy smiled and leaned in.  
"Do you want me to answer for you," she whispered.  He nodded.  "Adrien here is on a strict diet.  He lives with his dad who is a health nut, to put it simply.  But I'm sure days like these are for his indulgence.  He finds its embarrassing to talk about."  
And the subject was never brought up again.  Adrien was encouraged to go for seconds because he wouldn't get any more once it was gone, so he did.  
Amy's family asked him questions about himself and he answered them to the best of his ability.  It felt nice when people took an interest in him that wasn't for his looks or modeling career.

Now it was time for desert.  Janet made pumpkin and apple pie.  Becca brought a coconut cream pie.  There was a pecan pie from Aunt Mary Ann and chocolate cream pie from Aunt Barbie.  Adrien tried them all.  
"How do they compare to Marinette's family's bakery," asked Amy with her pumpkin pie.  
"I'll always enjoy Marinette's family's food.  But this is certainly good in its own right.  I feel satisfied."  
"That's the thing about Southern home cooking," smiled Amy.  "It comforts you deep down inside."  
Things settled down and everyone sat around and talked.  Adrien just surveyed the scene and felt really relaxed.  It felt good being around a family that was so warm and inviting.  Amy's Aunts and some female cousins began to talk about their Black Friday shopping.  He figured it was a big day for those who liked to shop; it sounded like something Chloé would love.  
"Do you do Black Friday," Adrien asked Amy.  
"Not really.  It gets pretty crazy with the crowds and everyone grabbing stuff.  And you can get better deals closer to Christmas anyway."  
"Hey, Adrien!  Do you wanna come play outside," asked Blake.  
"Yeah sure!"  
While the boys played, Amy sat and watched on the stone steps from the small porch.  A little girl with brown hair and glasses came up to her.  
"Hi Auntie Amy!"  
"Hey Ladybug!  How's my girl doing?!"  
Amy hugged her niece Laila tight and ended up being dragged out to play with everyone else.  Adrien heard Amy call out Ladybug and he instinctively turned to look.  He smiled at the nickname for the little girl.  He wished his Lady was here to enjoy this with him.  
"Hey Adrien!  Catch," yelled Blake throwing the football.  
Thankfully Adrien caught the ball.  Soon it was time for everyone to head out. Amy's family gave Adrien either a hug or hand shake and wished him a Happy Thanksgiving.  He'd never felt so much love and warmth before and he hated the fact he'd have to leave it soon.  
"Adrien, do you want to stay and watch a movie with us," asked Janet.  
Adrien's eyes went wide; they still wanted him to stick around?  He smiled big and nodded.  
"I think that's a yes," laughed Lori.  
Settling on a movie, Janet sat in the brown recliner while Lori and Amy took the couch and Adrien sat in the big chair.  It was really comfy and the blanket that was tossed to him made it even more comfortable.  Daisy, released from her crate, had made several attempts to lay on him but either Amy or Janet stopped her.  Adrien decided to let the dog settle on top of him and would pet her head and even let her lick his face.  He knew Plagg would complain later but he didn't care.  After the movie ended, Amy stood up.  
"Adrien, I'd best get you back."  
"Yeah, you're right," he said trying to get up but really didn't want to.  
"Come on, big boy," laughed Amy as she pulled him up.  
Adrien said good bye to everyone while Amy went and got Plagg.  
"Hey Plagg, time to head back."  
"Alright.  Hey, thanks for giving my kid a good day.  He doesn't get a lot of them."  
"I know all too well.  Hopefully, I can stop in another day."  
Back in the living room.  
"It was so nice to meet you Adrien," smiled Janet.  
"Thank you for having me here in your home," he smiled back.  
"Hope you can come back again," asked Lori.  
"I'd like that."  
Kevin walked in along with Amy.  
"You leaving?"  
"Yeah, I need to take him home," said Amy.  
Dan walked in.  
"Bye Dan, it was nice to meet you," said Adrien.  
"Oh, yeah.  See you later," he said.  
"Bye Kevin," Adrien said.  
"See you later."  
"Ready," asked Amy.  
Amy and Adrien went outside and opened the portal.  
"Thank you again for this," said Adrien.  
"My pleasure.  Now you better go.  We'll be in touch."  
With one last hug, Adrien took Plagg and ran off into the portal.  When he finally reappeared into his room, he could certainly tell how much colder it felt than at Amy's home.  He sighed sadly and sat on his bed.  
"Hey Kid, you okay," asked Plagg.  
"Yeah, it just sucks to be back here."  
Then his phone beeped.  It was a text from an unknown number.  
"Hey Adrien, it's Amy!  Tomorrow my mom, sister and I are going to the movies.  They wanted to know if you wanted to come?  Oh, you should invite Marinette, Nino and Alya.  And don't worry, I can cover your tickets and candy.  I'll let you know what time soon.  Just text me if you would like to come and if the others can come."  
Adrien felt really excited at the prospect and even more excited that his friends get to share it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to see how something like this would be received. I have no doubt this might be one of the few if not the only Thanksgiving piece of Miraculous fanfiction. Yeah, Thanksgiving is an American holiday and it would make sense to not write a piece with this holiday when the show is based in Paris, France. But I'm all about being different and writing things that haven't been done and I wanted to do this! 
> 
> And believe it or not, the people here are real. I'm using my real family for this. I love this holiday and it's not about the food (but let's be honest; you can't go wrong with good home cooked Thanksgiving dinner); I love the opportunity to see my family every chance I get since I no longer live close to them. This would be a typical gathering for my family; granted it might be different other years but this is generally how it would be and Adrien deserves to know what a family is supposed to be like and I am happy to provide that. Yeah, I'm using a deus ex machina type device but oh well, it helps explain things.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with this and I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving to those who live in the US and for those of you who haven't experienced this holiday, I recommend you do so if you get the opportunity.


End file.
